


Sunshine Through Grey Clouds

by KureKai_King



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Animal AU, Based off gacha, Cuddles, Fluff galore, Kisses, Licking, M/M, forest, puppy, snuggles, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: A lone wolf comes across a little lost puppy that refuses to leave his side the moment they set their eyes on him.





	Sunshine Through Grey Clouds

The wolf prowled through the shaded areas of the forest, eyes narrowed as his nose searched almost desperately for a scent of anything he could fill his stomach with; live prey, fresh kill, a carcass or sorts, he wasn't fussed. Just hungry. Being a lone wolf, one who preferred to live without a pack, made hunting difficult, but he was used to his way of life by now. He wanted nothing more than to sink his teeth into the flesh of a dead prey animal and feast before crawling away back to his lonely cave den to sleep it off. 

As he walked, strong and silent, ears pricked and swerving around for any sign of a noise to signal his prey before his nose did. Soon, he caught a whiff of a nearby doe and her fawn. Creeping in the direction his nose lead him, the wolf stalked through the greenery until he spotted the two deer grazing peacefully. His tongue swiped across his jaws as they parted, tasting the air and drinking in that delicious aroma. 

Then in a flash, he sprung from hiding and gave immediate chase.

Paws thudded after thundering hooves, a snarl ripping from him as he locked his target to being the doe. Any sensible wolf would've forced the fawn to veer off and have themselves an easy meal, however, this wolf was far too hungry, and the fawn would not satisfy him as well as the doe would. He charged after his prey, saliva forming in his mouth as the doe's scent drifted around his senses. He picked up his pace as he went for her hind leg, dodging as she kicked back to try throwing him off. With a growl, he raced alongside her, nipping here and there before finally lunging for her slender neck.

The doe bleated in panic, her eyes widening as the wolf's teeth sunk into her flesh. She tried to throw him off but he was much stronger and easily brought her down onto the ground before taking her life with a final bite, her body convulsing and then falling limp, the light in her eyes non-existent. The wolf slowly removed his jaws from his prey, a grunt of satisfaction at the good hunt. He then dipped his head again, settling down to eat his fill.

Once he was done, swiping his tongue around his lips to rid of any traces of blood from his fur, the wolf stood and dragged the remains of the shredded carcass toward his den. He got a fair way before a tiny sound caught his ears. They pricked up and swivelled, trying to pinpoint the noise. It was a small yipping, high-pitched. Dropping the carcass of the doe and dragging a few fallen branches over it, the wolf set off with following his curiosity.

He pushed through the forest's undergrowth and stopped short when he spotted a pup sitting alone in a tree hollow, shivering and waves of fear emitting from it. The wolf watched the pup - definitely not a wolf, most likely a human pet - before growling quietly and turning away. He had no reason to involve himself with such a thing, pup or not. A lone wolf was a lone wolf. 

He padded away, thinking nothing of it until something hit him in the hind leg. He growled, turning to look at the attacker only to see it was the young pup. His growl grew in volume but the pup just sat there staring up at him with a constant wagging tail and sparkling eyes. The wolf halted his growl and shook his head, this wasn't happening. He then heard the pup's stomach rumble and tilted his head in curiosity, the pup dipping his head apologetically and almost shamefully.

The wolf closed his eyes before walking again, the pup immediately following. He walked to where he had hidden the doe carcass and tugged it free from its protection of branches. The pup gave a small yip of surprise but the wolf ignored him, just dragged his food back to his den, pup in tow.

He dropped the doe at the back of the cave before going to his usual sleeping space and flopping down on his side. He closed his eyes only for a moment before a paw pushed on his nose. He growled silently at the pup, opening his eyes to be met with the tiny thing. The pup pushed on his nose again and yipped, gesturing to the carcass as his little stomach rumbled to life once again. The wolf grunted, giving permission since it would allow the pup to leave him alone. 

One day he'd take the pup back to the tree hollow and have a human - or something else - retrieve him. One day.

However, that day did not seem to arrive. 

Before he knew it, the wolf had taught the pup to hunt, track, defend and even attack. He was a lone wolf no more, instead, he had found a companion. His companion grew to be almost as big as he was and the two made an unlikely pair. The wolf had grown fond of the once little pup, and even though he had tried to ignore him, this pup had been persistent in not separating from his side. Sleeping between his paws and now resting against his side as he grew bigger.

He lay with him now, turning his head to rasp his tongue against the golden fur between his ears, that wagging tail thumping against the cave floor with a whine of content. The wolf grunted in response, a sound of gratitude as his tongue continued to brush the golden fur against his skull. When he felt he'd done enough, the once young pup kept his eyes closed, what seemed to be a smile gracing his jaw, and that steadily thumping tail.

The wolf lay his head down so their noses barely touched, the warmth of his companion pressing against him. He had liked being a lone wolf, but he preferred having this once young pup as a companion. He hoped to keep him around for a while longer. Just a while.

Hoever, that day did not seem to arrive.


End file.
